


Weddings and Meddlings

by run_4_your_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Weddings, dorothy baum/charlie bradbury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_4_your_life/pseuds/run_4_your_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy resurface with news of their engagement. Now, as Sam, Dean, and Cas find themselves caught up in the wedding planning, will Dean and Cas finally admit their feelings, with a little push from Charlie? (The answer is probably yes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings and Meddlings

**Author's Note:**

> Idk bout the timeline on this one, but obviously after 9x04 and nothing major's going on so I guess maybe in the future sometime. Hope you like it (:

Sam, Dean, and Cas all sat at the table in the bunker, leafing through newspapers and scrolling through the news sites of the internet. They had been going through a bit of a dry spell with cases, and although it had at first been nice, as the weeks went on they were all getting antsy.   
Not to mention the bunker was a very isolated place, and 3 people could only take so much of each other. Regardless of how close they all were.  
“God dammit!” Dean shouted, breaking the silence. “What the hell is going on? Why can’t we find a case?”  
“Calm down Dean, sometimes there just isn’t anything bad happening in the world.” Sam sighed, exercising all of his patience just as he had been doing for the past 4 weeks.  
“There’s always something bad happening!” Dean argued loudly.  
“Actually,” Cas interjected calmly, not looking up from the newspaper he was skimming, “I remember one day during 95 AD when absolutely nothing of any kind of importance occur-“  
“Oh, I am getting tired of him.” Dean interjected, staring pointedly at Sam as he stood up to get himself another beer.  
Cas looked around in confusion. “I don’t understand, what did I-“  
“Ignore him Cas.” Sam said gently, sending a glare Dean’s way. “He’s just getting irritated being holed up in here for so long. We all are.”  
“Exactly.” Dean said returning. “That’s why we are getting out. I don’t care if it is to investigate a missing rabbit, we are going to get out of this-“  
Dean was cut off by a low rumbling. The three looked around in confusion as the entire bunker began to shake.  
“Earthquake?” Sam suggested nervously.  
Just then the door opposite them began to shake violently. Dust was flying from the crack and ceiling above as a loud thumping began rattling the door even more than it had been previously. Just like that the trio was on their feet, weapons drawn, and pointed at the mysterious door. The rumbling and shaking was getting harder as plates, bottles, chairs, and pictures fell smashing and shattering to the ground. Dean jumped as a ceiling tile came crashing down about an inch from his head. Another fell down with a bang, just missing Cas, and Dean had to fight a strange urge to grab the angel and protect him from the falling debris, reminding himself he could look after himself. The three looked at each other wide eyed. Then, without warning, the shaking stopped, as abruptly as it had started. A bright golden light shot suddenly through the cracks of the door, before the door flew open and a high pitched noise began to ring out. The boys all dropped their weapons as they clutched at their ears painfully, ducking to avoid the blinding light pouring from the entrance. All three of them were blind and deaf, even Cas, and they could do nothing but cower helplessly as two figures emerged from the light.  
And then, the door was flung shut, the noise ceased, and the light disappeared. They all looked up slowly to identify their visitors, and Sam and Dean’s mouth instantly dropped.  
Dean took a step closer, a smile slowly forming on his face. “Charlie?”   
Charlie smiled back, waving cheerfully. “Sup bitches.”  
“Sorry about the mess.” Dorothy added, stepping out from behind the red haired girl. “You wouldn’t believe the hassle getting out of Oz.”  
“Dorothy!” Sam exclaimed, recognizing the second girl in the pair.   
“You know these people?” Cas said, clearly confused.  
“Yeah!” Dean said, still staring at the girls in wonder. “They’re…they’re friends.”  
“Friends? Try family loser. Now get over here, I have been gone for two years.” Charlie said, putting her hands on her hips expectantly.   
Dean smirked and took one large step to reach the girl who he had come to think of as a little sister, wrapping his arms around her tightly and lifting her up dramatically as she giggled, swinging back and forth in Dean’s arms. When he released her she turned to Sam with a smile.  
“Don’t think you’re getting out of anything mister.” She said, and he grinned at her, leaning down and surrounding her in an enormous bear hug just as his brother had done.   
When they had finished their happy reunion, Dean seemed to remember Cas standing to the side awkwardly and laughed.  
“Right, Charlie and Dorothy, this is our friend Cas. Cas, Charlie and Dorothy.” Dean said, pointing at each person as he listed off their name.  
“It’s…nice to meet you.” Cas said in his usual deep monotone with a curt nod.  
“You too.” Charlie sad cheerfully, “Dean’s told me a lot about you.”   
Cas looked surprised and confused when Charlie wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, letting go awkwardly when Cas didn’t reciprocate the action.  
“Alright…” She said, still smiling. “So. I bet you guys have some questions.”  
“Just a couple.”  
**********************************************************************************  
So after we saved Oz from the Wicked Witches flying monkeys, and their leader, the Witches old right hand man, and we found Toto of course, we walked to the outskirts of the city to talk about what to do next. The sun was setting over the poppy fields and glinting off the pretty green stones that made up the city. You see, by that point, me and Dorothy had already grown…closer. We had kissed for the first time about a month after we left you and had been working on a relationship ever since. So as we sat watching the sun set, I was curled up in between Dorothy’s legs where we sat on the soft poppies- the potion we had drunken earlier keeping the flowers effects from working on us. She was running her fingers through my hair gently and I had my eyes closed, completely blissful after completing the mission that had plagued and stressed both of us for so long now.  
“I’m so happy I was there the day you fell out of the bottle in the bunker babe.” I murmured, a smile playing out gently across my lips.  
She kissed the top of my head and I could feel the expression on her face mirrored my own. “Me too. Without you, I would have never had the strength to take out Fletcher and his other flying monkeys.”  
“And without you, I’d have never gotten my adventure.” I responded, meaning every word of it. My life was never the adventure I had dreamed about as a little girl. But the day I met Dorothy, all that changed.  
“I want to ask you something Charlie.” She said.  
I sat up and turned to face my girlfriend. My beautiful, perfect girlfriend. “Yeah, sure. Anything.” I said, not expecting at all what I now know she would say next.  
“I love you, Charlie. And ever since I met you…I’ve felt like my life has had meaning. You love me like no one ever has…like my father never could. I can’t picture any kind of life without you. And I don’t want to. So…”   
I stared at her in confusion as she halted in her monologue, which I had thought at the time was just an effect from the excitement she was feeling after our victory, by the way. But all of a sudden, everything made sense as she pulled out a ring, beautifully adorned with a glittering emerald stone that couldn’t have come from anywhere but the city of Oz itself. I sat there, staring like an idiot with my jaw on the ground as she moved a piece of hair from my face. “Oh my God.” I breathed.  
“Charlie Bradbury, will you marry me?”  
I smiled brighter than I had in years and nodded so hard I’m surprised my head didn’t pop off. “Uh, duh!” I squealed, watching with delight as she slipped the ring onto my finger. “I can’t believe this…” I muse, “I’m in freaking Oz, being proposed to by Dorothy, who’s gorgeous and perfect and…” I couldn’t take it anymore; I had to have her lips on mine. I tackled her to the ground, putting my hands on either side of that beautiful face I loved and smashed my mouth against her, savoring the feel of her lips moving perfectly against mine. Relishing the feel of my tongue slipping into her mouth, her hands holding my hips, feelings I’d never grow tired of, never get used to.  
When I finally had to pull away for air, Dorothy was underneath me, looking into my eyes with that glimmer of excitement I had come to adore so much. “I was thinking we could get married in the palace…that asshole Oz owes us a few favors I’d say.”  
But my smile faltered as I thought of you guys. How was I supposed to get married without you guys? After all, I didn’t have many family or friends, but you two…you’re the closet things I have to family…to brothers…it didn’t feel right getting married in this place where I knew no one.  
Dorothy noticed my hesitant expression and worry creased her forehead as she frowned up at me. “What’s the matter babe?” she said, pushing the hair gently out of my face and behind my ear as she watched me.  
“It’s just…Sam and Dean.”  
“What about Sam and Dean?” She squinted in confusion.  
“It’s just…I’d feel weird. Getting married without them there. It wouldn’t feel…right.” I said, looking down guiltily. After all, I was suggesting me being at home for our wedding was more important than Dorothy being here with the scarecrow, and the lion and everybody.  
“Well then we’ll just have to go back to Earth for the wedding, won’t we?” responded Dorothy, as if it were obvious.  
My eyes lit up in surprise and delight. “But- don’t you want to be here? With the scarecrow and…and…”  
“Shhh.” Dorothy hushed up my babbling as she always did, with a gentle kiss to my lips. “The scarecrow, and everyone here…they are friends. But they’re not family. I don’t have family, but you do. And you should be with them on your wedding day.”  
My smile returned and I showered kisses down on my fiancé. “Thank you. Thank you so much Dorothy.”  
“Anything for you, doll.” She winked. “Now we better get to see Glinda if we want to get home. She is the expert after all.”  
So that’s what we did, and she gave us the spell, but told us she couldn’t help because it was too dangerous. It was hard, but we did it. We created a portal back to the bunker.  
*************************************************************************************  
“And here we are.” Charlie finished her narrative, smiling fondly over at Dorothy, who was in the kitchen making herself and Charlie a drink.  
“Wow.” Dean said when it was all over, after a moment of silence to soak everything in. “That is one hell of a story.”  
“But it has a happy ending!” said Charlie holding up her hand and wiggling her ring finger, which was decorated with a large and impressive green stone.   
“Well congratulations.” Sam said smiling as Dorothy walked back into the room. “To both of you.”  
“Thanks.” Dorothy said, coming to sit next to her fiancé and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “And let me just say also, we busted our asses to get back here, so you better all be at the wedding. All of you.” She said, looking over at Cas pointedly.  
“Of course.” Sam said warmly.  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Dean agreed, speaking for both himself and Cas.  
“Great.” Charlie said cheerfully. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we could use some sleep. Tomorrow, we begin wedding planning.”  
Dean raised his eyebrow as Charlie stood up, pulling Dorothy along with her. “I’m sorry…we?” Dean said suspiciously.   
“Oh yeah…” Charlie said, “I’ve wasted almost a year getting back here. I want my wedding soon. That means we’ll need all the help we can get.” She began to walk off to go to bed, hand in hand with Dorothy, calling over her shoulder before they disappeared. “That means you too angel boy.”  
*************************************************************************************  
Dean was greeted when he woke to the smell of bacon and eggs and strong black coffee drifting in from the kitchen. He stumbled out of bed, shivering as the chilly morning air hit his bare arms and slipped on his robe before shuffling sleepily towards the source of the smell.  
“Morning sunshine.” Charlie greeted cheerfully, pushing a pile of bacon from her frying pan onto a waiting plate.  
“What’s all this?” Dean inquired, glancing over at Sammy who was already seated with his coffee at the table and then back to Charlie.  
“We’re celebrating. I’m back from Oz, me and Dorothy are getting married, and you guys haven’t had to save the world for over 2 weeks now!” explained Charlie.  
“Well I’ll drink to that.” Dean said, pouring himself a cup of coffee and kissing Charlie quickly on the head as he passed her on the way to the table.   
“So, I hope we didn’t steal your thunder coming back here. Your wedding isn’t any time soon, is it?” Charlie teased Dean, winking playfully as she looked up from her cooking.  
Dean frowned. “The hell are you talking about?”  
Charlie looked genuinely confused, “Really? You and Cas aren’t engaged yet? When are you going to propose?”  
Dean choked on his coffee, sputtering as he wiped the droplets from his face. Sam snorted from the table, cracking up into his breakfast and Dean glared at him. Sure, he thought about Cas a lot. It’s not something he was going to deny to himself. But…as a friend. And yeah, alright, Cas was good looking. There was no denying it. And maybe every once and awhile, Dean found his eyes lingering on the angel when no one was watching. But it was all in a very platonic way. And besides, Dean thought he did a pretty good job hiding all his thoughts on his ‘guardian’, and yet here Charlie was, already making speculations after just one day.   
“Me and Cas aren’t…I’m not…” Dean tried to sputter out an excuse, but words failed him. And any words he could get out would just be drowned out by the sounds of Sam’s laughter anyway. His brother was having a field day with this.  
“Oh please.” Charlie scoffed at Dean’s denial. She raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer so Sam couldn’t hear, whispering knowingly, “Listen Dean, I know what love looks like, and it’s that.”  
“Yeah, alright.” Dean tried to brush off jokingly. He looked around the room, and realizing the subject of their conversation was nowhere in sight asked reluctantly “Where is Cas?”  
“Charlie sent him out to get orange juice.” Sam explained.  
Dean froze. “By himself?” he asked warily.  
“Calm down.” Sam said, chuckling as he attempted to compose himself, “It’s just down the street. He’ll be fine.”  
“Morning.” Interrupted Dorothy, walking into the kitchen and pressing a kiss to Charlie’s waiting lips as she passed. “Did you do all this babe?”  
“Yep.” Charlie replied proudly. “First real breakfast in a while.”  
“When did you guys send him out?” Dean pressed Sam, glancing at his watch.  
“Dean worrying about his boyfriend?” Dorothy said, grabbing some coffee and taking a seat next to Sam, who laughed shamelessly at Dorothy’s comment.  
Dean, for his part, turned almost red. “He’s not-“he shouted, sounding flustered, “He’s a friend!”  
“Oh…ok…” Dorothy responded, sounding far from convinced.  
“He is!” insisted Dean.  
“Who’s what?” came Cas’s voice all of a sudden as the man in question appeared in the door way.  
“Nothing.” Dean said quickly, glaring at everyone in turn as a sign to shut them up.  
“Oh…alright…” Castiel said, looking confused as he sat down.  
“So.” Charlie said, coming to sit at the table as she brought the rest of the food over and everyone began to dig in. “I thought today I could go get my wedding dress.”   
“Great, I’ll come and get mine as we-“  
“No!” Charlie interrupted Dorothy hastily. “We can’t see each other in tem before the wedding day! Besides, didn’t you say you were going to try to track down your mother’s old dress?”  
“That’s right…I’ll send out some inquiries today. I have a few ideas of where I could find it.”  
“Great. So you, Sam, and Dean can stay here and get going on the invites. Castiel, do you want to come with me?” Charlie asked.  
Cas looked up in surprise. “Me?” he asked, sounding bewildered.  
“Sure. I want to look like an angel, I should have an angel’s advice.” Charlie mused.  
“Oh, um…Alright.” Castiel agreed, looking from Sam to Dean in an almost panic, but the boys offered to assistance, only hidden smirks.  
“Ok, sounds like a plan.” Charlie beamed, “Let’s do this!”


End file.
